No Escape
by PickleFan14
Summary: The nations are trapped in a mysterious manor with no idea how they got there. They find a letter from their host but soon realize that this is not going to be a pleasant stay as they start to be picked off one by one. Can they escape before the house gets them all? (Not yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a combined story between me and my friend, this is the first story we've written for both of us. Please don't be afraid to leave criticism so we can improve. Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Feli woke up to a sharp pain in his head. When he looked around, he found himself in some kind of dungeon. It was dark and damp. The walls glistened with moister making the walls shine silver. There was, what Feli thought, was red paint splattered on the walls. It was still wet Feli noted. After the pain in his head subsided, he went to go and investigate further.

Feli, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. And just to prove it, he licked the wall. To his surprise, it tasted sweet like cake and frosting. It tasted familiar as well.

A few weeks ago Alfred had came over to Feli's house. Feli was making pasta and Alfred had brought over his special sauce. You see Alfred was known to pull practical jokes on others. But Feli and Alfred had done this before so he wasn't too worried.

Once they set the table and poured the sauce, they helped themselves to dinner. Something that surprised Feli was that Alfred hadn't dug in like normal. Feli took his first bit, he was expecting it to taste as it had always had.

"This taste different, did you put something else into it or something?" Feli asked a little shocked that he would change the recipe.

"No, why?" Feli could tell he was lying with the way he snickered like he did.

After a long time of waiting for a real answer, Alfred gave up and told him it was his blood. Not the sauce and his blood, just his blood.

Feli started to gag, cough, choke and anything else you can think of. The only he didn't do was vomit, and considering what he just liked that was a miracle.

In one of the corners of the room was a door, probably leading to an upstairs chamber. The stairs did lead up, but not to a chamber. It actually lead to a long dark corridor.

Feliciano cautiously walked down the corridor. To the left he saw paintings of deformed people. Feli covered his mouth to hold back a scream of terror, as he looked at all the horrifying paintings.

He slowly turned to the right and saw a small window. There was blood splattered all over it but on the other side. Feliciano didn't dare look inside and instead looked straight ahead.

The walls were painted red, blood red. A fancy chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was light and that made Feli feel less scared, but he was still terrified. The floor was wooden and looked as if had recently been polished.

"Oh, someone must be living here." Feli said as he looked around once more and saw something small and furry. It looked like a tail, and then Feli remembered his cat Gino. "He must be hungry." Feli said as he slowly walked towards the fur ball.

"Gino are you hungry?" He asked. The cat turned to look at him. It was a cute cat with a necklace that had a cross on it. It had big green eyes and tan fur with brown spots.

"Ve- Spain's kitty!" Feli exclaimed happily.

The cat Tonio purred and came out of its hiding spot. Feli was about to pick him up but he walked right pass him. Feli looked at the cat and followed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Tonio made his way down the long dark hallway. Feli didn't want to go there, but he didn't want to lose his only companion and followed the cat to the dark place. There was no more light and that bugged Feli.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here..

Walking along Feli saw more horrifying paintings. He swore he saw some of them move as he pasted.

Tonio lead Feli to another room. The door was made of blackened steal. Inside, wires were hung up along the ceiling, walls, and floor. In the middle of the room there was a lone chair, it seemed that all the wires hooked up to it. The chair was facing the opposite wall. From what Feli could see it looked like an electric chair. One used to torture people in all those horror movies he used to watch.

He walked over to the chair to get a better look. Sitting in the chair was a half-conscious Alfred with blood all down his neck and body. Feliciano's eyes widened in shock and terror as he found the source of the blood. There was a gaping hole in his head. His skin was extremely pale and his eyes were lifeless.

Feliciano shook him gently. "A-Alfred?" it took him awhile to respond.

"Feli?" He said as he slowly turned to look at the frightened Italian. Tonio whined a little and sat next to the chair.

"Alfred, what happened?" Feliciano asked, not really wanting to know.

" I… I don't know." Alfred's voice was weak and quiet, barely audible, which was something very different from when he was at meetings or at home.

Feliciano looked at the wound in Alfred's head. It was bleeding far too much… so much that an ordinary human would have already died from such an injury.

"I have to free you from this chair." Feliciano said, as he desperately searched for something sharp enough to free Alfred.

Not only did he not find anything to use, he got himself tangled in the wires as well.

"Hold on one second, I'll be right back." as soon as Feli was free, he left the room to go search for a knife. He was worried that whoever put them in here wasn't going to let them go. Because he was sure, he didn't walk in by himself. Or for the fact that Alfred would hook, himself up to an electric chair and turn it on.

"Meow."

"Oh, hi Tonio. Are you here to help me look?"

"Meow."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Tonio took the lead and lead Feli back down the halls. They ran into a few dead ends, which was weird, and had a few wrong turns. Eventually Tonio and Feli found what hopefully was something useful and not the litter box or cat food.

Opening the door Feli could see the room was littered with tools. First aid kits, knifes, rope, tape, hammers, chainsaws, shovels, everything.

_Ok, only grab what you need,_Feli thought to himself. Honestly, you should never trust the Italian with anything, and I mean anything.

Feli reached out his hand to grab the first aid kit thinking it would come in handy. Stretching out his hand ever so carefully, Feliciano's fingertips finally touch the top of the kit. With an ever so light _thump, _the first aid kit bumped into the next one, and that one bumped into the next one with the same light _thump_, and the next one after that, and the next one after that. Until everything was either out of place or on the floor.

Feli was in a rush to back to Alfred, so he didn't bother to pick any of it up. At least anything except the first aid kit he originally tried to grab, some rope, a role of tape, and one of the knifes that had fallen as well.

Finding his way back to Alfred, with Tonio's help of course, did he start to cut him free. Alfred might have free, but he didn't look to good. The wound on his head was worse. In the time Feli was gone the wound had bleed more from the looks of it, the floor was now flooded in it.

"Feliciano, don't get distracted" Feli said scolding himself.

Using the first aid kit, he had grabbed Feli did some inexperienced doctoring on Alfred. Alfred would have killed him if it wasn't for his head hurting like hell, and him feeling to weak to more or talk more then he already had.

Felling a little better Alfred thought he could risk asking where they where.

"I don't know," was Feli's response. "but we have to get out of here and get you to a proper doctor." Feliciano gently lifted Alfred off the chair.

"Whoa Alfred you're so light!" Feliciano exclaimed. He was right, Alfred who normally weighed like 247 lbs, now weighed a lot less, like only a hundred.

He probably hadn't eaten in days,

thoughtFeli.

"I'm going to carry you on my back, ok." Feli said as he sat Alfred back on the chair and pick him up again so he was resting on his back.

Alfred bit back a groaned and looked at Feliciano. "Are you sure you'll be able to carry me?" His skin was as cold as ice but at least it had regained some color. Nonetheless, he was still very pale and weak looking, not to mention staving.

"Yes, I should be able to carry you." Feli said. I guess all that training with Ludwig might finally be paying off.

Alfred nodded slowly and rested his head on Feli's shoulder. Never had he thought he would ever be putting his life in the hands of the Italian. However, he had to trust that the Italian to find a doctor or at least get them both out of this horrid place.

Tonio ran into a small hole in the wall, "TONIO!" Feli shrieked, startling Alfred who had just fallen asleep.

"What… happened?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, Tonio just went on a little walk that's all." Feli lied. _Poor Tonio, _he thought, _the cat was history. _

"Oh…" Alfred said after a while. It not like Feli liked lying he just didn't want to worry Alfred more then he had to. "We should leave here and look for help. Feli decided.

With out waiting for a response Feli made his way slowly to the door. He tried his best not to slip on the blood, one false move could mean the death for Alfred if he hits his head. After some time Feliciano finally made it to the door.

"Alfred can you open the door, my hands are kind of full." Alfred nodded and reached out a hand to twist the knob so the door would open.

Feliciano stuck his head out the door to see if the coast was clear before slowly making his way out. He didn't bother closing the door as turned and walked to the left.

Feli had no idea where they were going at all, he just wanted to find a way out or some help or something. He also needed to find food, mainly for Alfred who was still starving. Nations didn't need much food but Alfred hasn't had anything in probably a week at least.

A sweet scent started to fill the air. Feli could pick out some of the scents, one was a wurst, another pasta, pizza, and wine. Feliciano smiled, the smell was so wonderful it made his mouth water. Unknowingly Feli started walking towards the source of the smell.

Alfred lifted his head as he caught the scent of burgers, lots and lots of burgers and fries. "dude do you smell that?"

He nodded, "Yes, I smell it." he slowly walked down a flight of stairs as carefully and as quietly as he could.

Through a opening at the end of the stairs where a door had once been, but was now knock down, Alfred caught sight of an enormous dinning table covered in all different sorts of food. He grinned at the sight though it felt like his was about to explode.

Feliciano looked around and saw two people. They were turned around so he couldn't see their faces, but he could see their hair. One was blonde, male, and about six feet tall maybe, while the other, female, had long silvery hair and a blue dress. The man wore a green military suit and was holding a shotgun. The female had, what looked like a very sharp knife in each of her hands. It sounded like she was yelling at the other and saying, "We have to find my brother and sister soon, or your head's going to be served on a silver platter.

The man didn't flinch at what she had said, but merely nodded and said nothing.

Alfred looked at the female, for he knew who she was. "Natalia," he murmured. Feli looked at him but said nothing. _So this women was Belarus huh? _thought Feliciano, _who was the other guy then? _

Feli was trying to figure it out, he was to tall to be Arthur, to muscular to be Mathew… _could it be? _he thought, _Was this man Ludwig? The only person who could save Alfred…?_


End file.
